


You can't expect all your problems to be solved by song

by OverthinkingAntagonizing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The mood for this popped out of nowhere, but i was having a lot of fun and that's what counts, sincere feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingAntagonizing/pseuds/OverthinkingAntagonizing
Summary: Short inner-monologue-esque poems for the various characters, as I interpret them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Logan

I wasn't meaning to be funny  
When I said something so punny  
It keeps dripping out like honey  
Or wasted drops of sweet sweet jam 

So please find your inner silence  
Cause I got this down to science  
How to block out interference  
Act as a filter, sifter, dam 

Protect the mind I claimed as mine  
From those who toy, disturb and whine  
Til my mere presence, quite benign  
Makes them desist, turn tail and scram

It's quite an effort, I'll admit  
But I'm the one, I am the writ  
I fight the fight with brilliant wit  
Defend my host from trick or harm

So to falsehoods won't abide  
Evidence, facts I will provide  
Make sure there's order here inside  
Give thorough medical exam

We must wrap up, I am quite busy  
I have devised a plan quite whizzy  
Your plights will find themselves all tizzy  
For I am coming, sound the alarm.


	2. Virgil

It's true, I'm not what I once was  
I'm calmer, stronger, found my place  
My heart would race  
leave me no space  
After the slightest of faux pas

It has not been so long ago  
Once lies and blood were family  
Spoke spitefully  
So woundingly  
We made you feel so very low

I have grown better since those days  
Re-found anew my purpose still  
"It's not a drill!"  
I lose my chill  
But I learned better to appraise

know better what to pick and say  
When to sound off a harsh alert  
Potential hurt  
I must divert  
Until again things are okay

I still too often am at fault  
Excessive worry for your good  
About what should  
And could, and would  
I dish a little too much salt

But I found family in you  
Kind words, brave heart, some common sense  
I'm less intense  
In my defence  
From now I will protect you too


	3. Janus

With evil schemes and shifty eyes  
I lurk between you, in disguise  
No one would heed my word unless  
They thought those came from someone else

It does betray me every time  
That my intentions don't align  
The lie was perfect, was sublime!  
But disappointment shall be mine

I am limited by habits  
Too quick forgotten is the act  
Just hear me, you vexing nitwits  
Sometimes I could be saying fact!

Could I be gaining your respect?  
It's rough for me, but I'll push through  
First time I heard I was correct  
Could not believe my ears heard true

Will you listen in earnest faith?  
Believe in full, first in my life?  
Hope blooms as I put effort forth  
To end our hushed but endless strife.


End file.
